Please Don't Go Bro
by bg52598
Summary: Ok, so remember in the episode of Skunked where Mordecai into the wall and under the cart? Well based on a dream I had, he get badly injured and went to the hospital. How with the others will the fact that they might lose him?
1. The Ugly Accident

**Hey guys sorry I haven't been long much because of Skool XP. Anyway, remember the episode Skunked where Mordecai drive threw the hole with the cart but don't get hurt? In my story this going to be a little sad and it base on a dream I had. So let me shut and enjoy the story!**

Mordecai was scared. He was scared that his best friend is fighting for his life, and might be a Were Skunk forever. But when he saw one of the carts, he had an idea.

He started the cart and said:

Mordecai - "Don't worry Rigby! I'm going to save you!"

He drive threw house and made a hole. Rigby and the Were Skunk dodge it, and the Were Skunked said:

Were Skunk - "Why that!..."

He saw the back wheel and with his strength, he took off the back wheel and Mordecai crash against the wall with the cart.

Rigby - (gasps)

He saw Mordecai came of cart, bleeding, badly injured and unconscious. Rigby just stood there shock and look like he was about to cry.

Were Skunk - "Well, that take's care of him Partner."

While he was slowly transforming, Rigby saw Mordecai unconscious and bleeding, tears was in his eyes. This time, he went too far. Angry, Rigby punch the Were Skunk very hard.

Rigby - "YOU KILL MY BEST FRIEND!"

He punches the Were Skunk a few times and took the can of tomato paste. He also had a sledgehammer in hand.

Rigby - "Split this!"

Were Skunk - "No!"

But it was too late. Rigby crushed it, and the paste went everywhere. When Rigby open his eyes he saw he was back to normal and the room was cover in tomato paste even himself. He didn't see the Were Skunk anywhere.

Rigby - "He must have disappeared."

He turns around and saw Mordecai.

Rigby - "Mordecai!"

He ran toward him and saw him badly injured. He was about to touch him but then got a feeling that he would hurt him even worse. So he decides to call 9-1-1. When he dials the number, one of the guys called.

Guy - "Hello?"

Rigby - "I need your help! My friend had been into a terrible accident and is badly hurt! Please help him!"

Guy - "Don't worry, we will send in the ambulance."

Rigby - "Thanks!"

Rigby hang up and told his friend:

Rigby - "Don't worry Mordecai. Just hang in there, your gonna be ok."

His eyes were filled with tears. He tightly gripped Mordecai's hand and ran his hand threw his messy feathers which felt soft to him. Then he can hear the ambulance and the two paramedic came with a stretcher.

Paramedic # 1 - "What happened here?"

Rigby - "My friend Mordecai is badly hurt. The back tire came out and he crash into the wall. You think you can help him?

Paramedic # 1 - "If we can get him to the hospital in time, we might be able to stabilize him."

Paramedic # 2 - "Let's load him onto the stretcher."

The two paramedics placed Mordecai on the stretcher, and put him in the back of the vehicle. Rigby ask them:

Rigby - "Rigby – "Can I come with you guys? This is my best friend."

Paramedic # 1 - "Ok, hop in."

Rigby go to the back and the two guys drove to the hospital. At the hospital they took Mordecai to the operating room to fix him, while Rigby clean off the tomato paste of him in the bathroom. After 3 hours of waiting, Rigby had called the others he knows that now Benson would be gloomy, Skips would be grim, and Pops would be sad and crying. After a few more minutes, the doctor came and Rigby ask him:

Rigby - "Is Mordecai going to be ok?"

The doctor looks sad and said:

Doctor - "I'm sorry. We had done all we could. He got some very bad cuts and he broke his arm, leg, and a few of his ribs. He also has a concussion. We not sure when he will wake up again. In fact, he might be in a coma.

Rigby felt his heart sink. He's best friend might die and would be lost without him. He was quiet for a minute and said:

Rigby - "Can I see him?"

The doctor nodded and led Rigby down the hallway. They went inside room 304 and Rigby saw Mordecai on the bed still unconscious.

He was lying down on the bed with a blanket covering him. A thick bandage was wrapped around his head. Many other bandages and some cast covered his arms and other body parts and one arm was hooked to an IV drip and was filled with blood. The nearby heart monitor had wired on his chest and it showed that Mordecai's heartbeat was steady so it meant that he was still alive.

Rigby ran to his friend side and told the doctor:

Rigby - "I think I like to be alone for a minute."

Doctor - "Ok. I'll be back to check on another patient."

The doctor soon had left the room. Rigby was sadly starting at Mordecai's resting form in the bed. The only that Rigby can here was the beeping of the heart monitor. Rigby tightly gripped Mordecai limp feathered hand into his and said:

Rigby - "Mordecai… I am so sorry. I'm sorry that I treated you like crap when the unicorns came, I'm sorry I ruin your chances with Margaret with those stupid solids. I'm sorry for everything. You are the greatest friends I ever had…your even like a brother to me, please…don't die and leave me here alone…please…."

Rigby soon began to cry. He only cried like this if a family member death, or one of his friends, especially his best friend was badly injured. Soon the doctor came back, and saw Rigby crying. Then Rigby stop crying and began to wipe the tears out of his eyes.

Doctor - "I think it time you should go home, and let Mordecai rest some more."

Rigby - "But…I can't…"

Doctor - "It's ok. We'll do everything we can to help. Now go home and get some rest, we will call you to see if notice any changes."

Rigby - (sighs) Ok."

Soon Rigby sadly left the room. He kept on thinking if Mordecai is going to live or not, be doesn't want his best friend to die. He hope that he can wake up soon.

**That the end of this chapter, I'll make the new one soon bye!**


	2. Gloomy Day

**Ok so I know you all like my story and my grammar is a little off, ^^; but I'm going to fix it. Anyway, this chapter is about how everybody is gloomy about what happen to Mordecai and Rigby is especially the gloomiest. While he is working he kept on daydreaming about him seeing Mordecai and Benson tried to comfort him. So let me shut and enjoy the story!**

Ever since Mordecai's accident, the groundskeepers where gloomy, especially Rigby. Since the accident had happen, Rigby didn't work or slack off much, Benson didn't yell much if Rigby wasn't working, Pops and Skips didn't talk that much, and Muscle Man and High Five Ghost didn't tease Rigby or prank him and Muscle Man stop telling his "My Mom" jokes.

Right now they where sitting on the stairs and Benson was standing up giving out the jobs they have to do for today.

Benson - Skips clean the fountain, Muscle Man and High Five Ghost work at the snack bar, Morde...I mean Rigby you will pick up the trash.

All them - "Ok."

They soon left to do their work. Sometimes they even forgot that Mordecai isn't there. As Rigby was picking up the trash, he daydream that he saw Mordecai picking up the litter with him and smiling at him but then he stop daydreaming when he heard Benson voice.

Benson - "Rigby?"

Rigby - "Huh?"

Benson - "Do you wanna take a break?"

Rigby - "Yes please."

He sadly walks back to the house. When he was in the living room, he daydream again that he saw himself and Mordecai playing video and winning the game.

_Rigby - Ha! In your face!"_

_Mordecai - "I knew you would do it someday dude."_

Rigby smiled but realize him just daydreaming. He went upstairs into his room and looks inside the closet and saw a drawing of him and Mordecai as little kids. The picture was a little sloppy and it was drew by Mordecai when they where 5. The picture said "Best Bros for Life" some of the letters where capitals and sloppy. Rigby smiled at the picture and sat on Mordecai's bed. He remembers the time him and Mordecai first met.

(Flashback)

_It started out when it was Rigby was 5 years old, and he was sitting at the art table and he was sitting there all by himself. He was lonely. Nobody wanted to sit next to him and was teasing him and call him names like "Rat Face", and "Furball". He just wishes he had one friend._

_Voice - "Excuse me?"_

_The little raccoon look up and saw a young blue jay about his age, he had buck teeth and he was holding his paper. Rigby remember that he's the new kid in his kindergarten class._

_Blue Jay - "Can I sit with you?"_

_Rigby - "Um...Sure."_

_The blue jay sat down and Rigby was a little nervous. Nobody sat with him at the art table. He saw him drawing something. After a while he didn't know what to say. He decides to introduce himself._

_Rigby - "I'm Rigby Salyers."_

_Blue Jay - "Nice to meet you Rigby, I'm Mordecai Quintel."_

_They where about to shake hands, but then a couple of bullies came to their table._

_Bully- "Hey Tweety Bird, get your blue butt out of our table."_

_Rigby got scared and about to leave, but Mordecai said:_

_Mordecai - "No! It's me and my friend table! Get lost!"_

_Rigby was shocked. He couldn't believe that the guy he know for 5 minutes call him his friend._

_Another bully grab Mordecai buy his chest and said:_

_Bully # 2 - "Alright Beaver Boy, you ask for it!"_

_He was about to punch him in the face until Rigby bit the bully on his leg. He yelled in pain and let go of Mordecai. Then a third bully was about to kick Rigby, but Mordecai kick the third bully in his crotch. They got scared and ran away. Mordecai help Rigby up._

_Rigby - "Thank dude. Nobody ever stood up to me like that."_

_Mordecai - "No problem dude. You wanna see what I drew?"_

_Rigby - "Sure man."_

_Mordecai show Rigby the picture. It was the both of them and it said "Best Bros for Life"_

_Rigby - "But we don't really know each other."_

_Mordecai - "True. But once we get to know each other more we can be best friend."_

_Rigby - "We could!"_

Mordecai and Rigby - "OHHHHHHH!"

_They laugh and Mordecai said:_

_Mordecai - "You're the best Rigby_…._Rigby?...Rigby?..."_

RIGBY!

Rigby shrieked and quickly jumped out of his mind. He looked around and saw Benson standing above him.

Rigby - "Oh. Hey Benson."

Benson - "I just wanna see how are doing."

Rigby - "I am doing f-fine."

Benson - "You don't look fine."

Rigby - "Well duh! My best friend is at the hospital hurt really badly and might never wake up….And we can't do nothing about it."

Rigby pulled his knees to chest and quietly started to cry. Benson felt bad for him. Even though Rigby and Mordecai drive him nuts, he deeply does care for them. When he heard about Mordecai's accident he was extremely upset and gloomy. Even though it was hard on him, it's especially hard for Rigby since he was Mordecai's best friend. He places a hand on Rigby's shoulder and said:

Benson - "Everything will be ok."

Rigby - "No it won't. The doctor said he might die! I want him die Benson! He's like a brother to me! I felt like I treated him like crap for all my life and didn't even care how he felt! If he dies we can bring him back! We can cast a spell or something."

Benson - "(sighs) Rigby, Mordecai is not going to die. Even if he does, we can't be bring him back."

Rigby - "But we have to! We have to!"

Benson - "Death is a part of life. Remember when I help you guys with Chong?"

Rigby - "Yeah, he called you Death Dragon."

Benson - "Yeah, it was my nickname when I was a stick hockey teacher."

Rigby - "Really?"

Benson - "Yeah, I had a friend name Dave. During a tournament, Chong snapped his head off and dies. After that, I felt like how you are feeling now. I would do anything to get him back but I couldn't cause I knew he wasn't coming back now matter how much I cry or beg."

Rigby - "I'm sorry Benson."

Benson - "It's ok Rigby. What I'm trying to tell you that death is a part of life. And don't worry Mordecai is going to be ok. I promise you it will get better in some time."

Rigby soon stop crying. He wiped the tears away and said:

Rigby - "Thanks Benson. You're a good friend."

Benson - "No problem. You want something to eat?"

Rigby - "Sure."

Benson - "Ok. I'll get you something to eat. You can have the rest of the day off."

He went downstairs and Rigby decide that Benson is right. Mordecai is going to live and death is a part of life. He wishes that life could be more fair, and Mordecai going to make it. He know he would.

That the end of this chapter, I'll make the new one soon, bye!


	3. Need Ideas

Hi everybody it's bg52598 I know I'll already made the story Morde-Gone but it got deleted so I had 2 do it over .

Anyway I need help again with the next new chapter I don't know what else to put. So if you guys got an idea, leave a comment or PM me and I'll see if I like it and put it as the next chapter.

P.S Check out my new poll!


	4. Visting My Best Friend

**I wanted to saw I thank you people for giving me some ideas for the next chapter. I wanna thank HeartbreakingRaya and AnimeToonz19 for the ideas. So I decide to combine those two ideas together.**

**This chapter will be about that Rigby visit Mordecai at the hospital again. He remembers more happy stuff they use to do to when they younger or what they did now. The pain was too much and he started to sob. And this time, Pops comfort him. **

**Anyway, here's the story, and I hope you like it!**

Benson soon brings the food for Rigby. The food was a sandwich, and a glass of soda. Then Rigby said:

Rigby - "Thanks Benson."

Benson - "No problem."

Rigby - "I bet everybody is upset about what happen."

Benson - "Almost."

Rigby - "What do you mean?"

Benson - I haven't told Pops. I told him that Mordecai is at the hospital because he broke his leg, and won't be back for a few days. I didn't tell him what really happened."

Rigby - "What! Why would you do that?"

Benson - "Because Rigby! You know how Pops is with these kinds of things. Look we will talk about this later; I gotta go back to work."

Benson soon left the room. Rigby started to eat it but he only took one yet, big bite. Then he only took a couple of soda but then he soon stops eating.

Then he decides to go downstairs. Downstairs, he saw Pops and said:

Pops - "Rigby my good man, where are you going?"

Rigby - "I'm going to go visit Mordecai."

Pops - "Oh ok. Do you mind giving this to Mordecai?"

He handed Rigby a butterscotch ripple lollipop. Then Rigby took it and said:

Rigby - "Thanks Pops."

Pops - "Your welcome, my good friend."

Rigby soon left the house. He got on the cart and started to drive to the hospital. He looked at the butterscotch ripple Pops gave him. He smiled at it; it reminded him the time that Pops gave him and Mordecai, when they first got the job.

He kept on driving for 20 minutes, until he finally reach the hospital. He parks the car, and went inside and saw the lady at the desk whom name is Tina.

Rigby - "Excuse me?"

Tina - "Oh hello I'm Tina, how can I help you?"

Rigby - "Yeah, I'm here to see my friend Mordecai Quintel."

Tina looks at the computer for a minute than said:

Tina - "Quintel….Quintel…Oh yes! Mordecai Quintel, you can see him. He's in room 304."

Rigby - "Ok. Thank you."

He walk down the hall and finally spotted room 304. He opens the door and saw his best bud in the bed. He was still knock out and had the bandage, and cast covering parts of his body, the heart monitor shows that his heartbeat was still steady. He saw there were cards, flowers, and little gifts on the table.

Rigby walked over the side of the bed and look at Mordecai. He smiled at him. He started to remember the time that when they were both 7 they both had the chicken pox and they thought using mustard would stop the itching. Then he remember the time when they where 10, they tried to make pizza, but end up making a mess in the kitchen.

But there was one of the most important things he would always remember in his heart:

The day Mordecai have save Rigby from a bully in the 7th grade.

(Flashback)

_They where at the City's Middle School, (back then Rigby had braces) and he was walking down the hall until he got push._

_Rigby - "Ow! What the?"_

_He saw that it was Travis Tanner, the bully. He was a human with long black spiky hair, wearing a white t-shirt with a leather jacket, blue jeans, and red sneakers._

_Travis - 'What's up Rat face?"_

_Rigby - "Leave me alone you jerk!"_

_Travis - "Aw, the little baby is complaining!"_

_Rigby - "Shut up!"_

_Travis - "Look like I have to put the baby to rest!"_

_He started punch Rigby in his face and his stomach and gave him a black eye. He would have continued to do this, but then Rigby and Travis heard a voice._

_Mordecai - Hey!_

_Travis turns around and saw that it was Mordecai (back then, he wore glasses) and he said:_

_Mordecai - "Leave Rigby alone!"_

_Travis - "Who's gonna make me four eyes?"_

_Mordecai - "Me!"_

_Rigby was shocked. Even though Mordecai was strong, Travis was stronger than him._

_Rigby - "No Mordecai! Travis will beat the crap out!"_

_Mordecai - I don't care! I stand up for you no matter what!"_

_Travis - "Enough with the soap opera! It time to rest Birdie!"_

_Mordecai tries to punch him. But then Travis dodge it, he started to beat him up. He was starting to beat him like what he did to Rigby earlier, but it was worse. Mordecai wasn't doing that well, and was starting to bleed. Rigby couldn't stand seeing best friend getting beat up. He got up and start tackle Travis when he was about to punch Mordecai in the stomach._

_Rigby - Leave him alone!"_

_Travis - Why you little!"_

_He grab a hold of Rigby, and threw him against the lockers and when he was about to punch him; one of the teachers came._

_Teacher - Travis Tanner!_

_Travis - Oh, Hi umm…these isn't what it look like."_

_Teacher saw Mordecai and Rigby badly injured. Then the teacher said:_

_Teacher -"I'm taking you to the principal. They might get you expelled for this!"_

_Travis - But-I..."_

_Teacher - "Now!"_

_Travis growled and he went to the principal a the before teacher went with him, the teacher calls another teacher to take Mordecai and Rigby into the infirmary. When they left Rigby walk over to Mordecai and said:_

_Rigby - You ok dude?"_

_Mordecai - "Don't worry man, I'll be fine. I'm glad you're ok."_

_Rigby smiled at this. He knew that he would remember this day for the rest of his life._

_(_End of flashback)

Rigby smiled and felt tears was about to come out of his eyes.

Rigby - D-D-Don't c-c-r y-y-y. M-M-Men aren't s-s-suppose to cry."

Voice - I don't think so, my good friend.

Rigby turn around, and saw Pops by the door.

Rigby - Pops uhhh…

Pops - There's no need to explain. Benson had to me about what happen.

Rigby - Oh.

Pops - You should cry about it.

Rigby - But men don't cry." (Now he really look like he was about to cry)

Pops - "That's not true. Some of them do. Rigby, its okay, Go ahead."

Rigby sniffed, and then somehow, a single, small tear fell from his eye. His mouth was quivering even harder, and soon he was crying.

Pops was patting his shoulder and said:

Pops - "It's ok. My papa once told me "Tough guy who cries is a real man."

Rigby - (smiled) "Thanks Pops."

Pops - No problem. Come now I'll make us some frozen liquid and a yellow fruit split."

Rigby - "Frozen liquid and…Oh you mean banana splits? Ok."

Rigby took one more look at Mordecai, smiled and left the room with Pops.

That the end of this chapter, I'll make the new one soon bye!


	5. The Dream

**I AM SOOOOO SORRY! U see, my computer was busted and I couldn't go on for the few days. But thank god my mom fix is and now I'm back at business!**

**Anyway, this story will be about Rigby having a dream where he saw Mordecai's guardian angel and they talk about things.**

It has been two days and Mordecai still haven't wakened up from the accident. Everybody was getting worried, especially Rigby.

Right now, Rigby is watching TV hoping it can cheer him up. Soon he watching a movie where this boy and his best friend where playing on the streets. Rigby smiled because it reminded him that him and Mordecai use to play at a dead end when they where kids.

But then in the middle of the since, the boys' best friend have been hit by the car. He called his parents and took his friend to the hospital. Rigby soon became sad because it had reminded him about the accident. In the movie, they took him to the hospital and told him that he's in the coma. This makes Rigby even sadder. Then in the movie the best friends dies which had devastated the boy and his parents.

In the further middle in the movie, the boy visits his best friend grave and it had been two years and he still misses his friend. Unable to watch the rest of the movie, Rigby turn off the TV and ran upstairs to his room and went on Mordecai's bed and began to sob. He been sobbing for 2 hours straight because that movie made him think about Mordecai might be getting a grave soon.

While crying, Benson Pops and Skips could him downstairs sobbing. They felt sorry for him since the accident had made him depressed and worried. So they decide to leave him alone for now. In the room, Rigby soon stop crying, but his eyes where swollen. Then he decides to take a nap in Mordecai's bed and before he went to sleep, he said:

Rigby - "Please don't' die Mordecai."

And went to sleep. While he was asleep, he started to have a dream. He wakes and see's that he's in the middle of nowhere but stand on clouds.

Rigby - "Hello?"

The word echoes but no one was there. Rigby was starting to get scared until he heard a voice.

Voice - "Rigby?"

Rigby soon realize the voice.

Rigby -"Mordecai?"

Voice - "Not exactly."

Rigby - "Huh?"

He turns around and saw Mordecai's guardian angel. Rigby was a little scared and ask him:

Rigby - "W-who are you?"

Angel - "I'm Mordecai's guardian angel."

Rigby - "Guardian…Wait! You're the guardian angel that Mordecai talk about when he hit his head with the croquet mallet!"

Angel - "That's right."

Rigby - "But wait, shouldn't my guardian angel should be here?"

Angel - "Yeah but yours went to the Bahamas."

Rigby - "Oh."

Angel - "So they send me here."

Rigby - "Is Mordecai going to live?"

Angel - "I don't know, God hasn't told me anything yet."

Rigby - "Well he has to make Mordecai live her have to Angel guy!"

Angel - "He have trouble thinking of who should live or not."

Rigby just sighs and was upset.

Rigby - "Anyway, I fell like I treated like Mordecai crap all my life."

Angel - That why they send me here dude. I'm here to show you that you haven't treated him like crap."

He took Rigby's hand and snaps his fingers. Rigby cough a little and saw that it was the time his bike came to life and Mordecai was unconscious due to him being run over by the bike.

Rigby - "What's this?"

Angel - "This is the memory of the time your bike Marie came to life and tried to kill you."

Rigby - "Oh yeah now I remember, Mordecai got hit to save me."

Angel - "Yeah but you also save him by destroying Marie."

Rigby - "That's true."

He snaps his fingers again and it shows them in the meat locker.

Rigby - "I remember this! It's when me and Mordecai got lock in the meat locker."

Angel - "Yep and when Mordecai pass out and what did you do? Instead of abandon him, you carried his body and save him."

Rigby - "But I didn't get how he just woke up all of the sudden."

Angel - "Cause your fur had warm him a little while you where carrying him, and it cause him to wake up from his coma."

Rigby - "Really?"

Angel - "Yep."

Next they went to the world where The Destroyer of the World, trying to kill Mordecai."

Rigby - "This where I unleased The Destroyer of the World!"

Angel - "Yeah and the thing almost kill him due to him trying to get the extra chairs. You kill the Destroyer by controlling all the control pads."

Rigby - "Yeah."

They are poofed back to the place Rigby first woke up. Then Angel said:

Angel - "You see, even you treated him like crap sometimes, most of the time you save him from danger."

Rigby - "Your right."

Angel - "If he does die, I'll make him into a ghost like HFG."

Rigby - "Thank you so much!"

Angel - "No problem. I have to send you back now."

Rigby - "Ok."

Angel poof him back, and Rigby woke and saw he was back into his room on Mordecai's bed. Rigby smile and said:

Rigby - "Thank you Angel Guy."

He went back to sleep with a smile.

That the end of this chapter, I'll make the new one soon, bye!


	6. A little Trip to The Coffee Shop

**I am so sorry! I had a severer writer's block and I didn't know what to write. But now I know what to write, and I'm back in business!**

**Ok so this chapter will be about that Rigby decide to go the coffee shop to cheer him up. Since Margaret and Eileen knows about the accident, goes to cheer up Rigby, and support him not to lose hope.**

**So anyway I hope u all enjoy this story so here we go!**

It been almost a week, and Mordecai still haven't woken up from the accident. The doctors are doing everything they can to help Mordecai and keep him alive. The only things that are being healed from him are his minor cuts but everything else is still broken and stuff.

The Park workers where getting more worried. Especially Rigby. He had been depressed and moping around lately. All he been now lately is just lying down on Mordecai's bed, staring at the ceiling, and don't come out expect for using the bathroom and for food.

Later that day, he deicide to go the coffee shop to get some fresh air. He went inside and he asks for his usual order of coffee and a sandwich. Margaret and Eileen came and gave him his order.

Rigby - "Thanks."

Margaret - "How is he?"

Rigby - "He still haven't woken up."

Mordecai - "Oh."

Rigby had told the girls about the accident. They where upset about it, especially Margaret. They also have been visiting Mordecai and give him some flowers and tell him that they hope that he wakes up soon.

Eileen soon notices that Rigby had finished his food, but barley drinking his coffee.

Eileen - "Rigby are you ok?"

Rigby - "Yeah I'm f-fine."

Eileen - "You don't look fine."

Rigby - "That because…I'm thinking that Mordecai….is not going to wake up again."

Margaret gasps and slapped him across the slap which shocked both Eileen and Rigby.

Eileen - "Margaret!"

Margaret - (to Eileen) I'm sorry! (to Rigby) Rigby don't say that!"

Rigby still rubbing his sore cheek and told her:

Rigby - "I'm sorry but it almost a week and he still haven't waken up! It make me starting to think that he might going to wake up again."

Eileen - "Rigby…"

Rigby - "Face it! It was my fault about the accident! If I haven't stop the Were Skunk from the tire he would have been alright. I don't want him to die! He's like a brother to me, and a part of my family."

Margaret and Eileen went to Rigby and they both gave him a hug. Rigby soon stop crying and smiles a little, but tears where still coming out of his eyes.

Margaret - "It's ok, he's going to make it."

Rigby - "Are you sure?"

Eileen - "Yes we are."

Rigby - "But uh…I not suppose to act like this I'm a man."

Margaret - "It's ok you worried about Mordecai but crying and begging is not going help him."

Rigby - "I know. I know."

Margaret - "If he does die, he would tell you to be good and happy. What would Mordecai think if he saw so you now, crying and moping around all day and not doing anything?"

Rigby - "He wouldn't like it cause…I'm not being good and happy."

Margaret - You can be happy even if Mordecai dies. We are telling you this because we are your friends."

Rigby thought about it and decide that she was right. Mordecai wont like it Rigby is despressed for the rest of life without him.

Rigby - "Thanks guys."

Margaret - "No problem."

Rigby - "I'm gonna go now."

Eileen - "See yea Rigby!"

He soon left to the Coffee Shop. He soon saw the hospital and decide to see Mordecai again.

**That the end of this chapter, I'll make the new one soon, bye!**


	7. Visting my Bro

**Hi guys and wanna thank u all for liking my story and I really happy. Sorry I haven't been writing this story because I been busy with Skool and its sucks XP.**

**Anyway this chapter will be about Rigby visiting Mordecai again and something happening that it could be the end...Or is it?**

**So relax and enjoy the story!**

Rigby was walking to the hospital. He was also a little nervous because he didn't saw to see his best friend badly hurt, but he still wants to see him since it's almost a week since the last time he saw him.

He walked inside and saw Tina, the lady at the desk who is typing and talking to someone on the phone. Rigby goes up to her and she stop talking on the phone, and she said:

Tina - "Yes, can I help you?"

Rigby - "Yes, I wanted to see Mordecai Quintel."

Tina - "Oh he's in room 304."

Rigby - "Thanks."

Rigby began walking down the hall, until he saw the room Mordecai was in. He opens the door and saw that Mordecai have still look the same from the last time he saw him. There were more cards, flowers, and little gifts like cards and stuff. Rigby walk to his friend side.

Rigby - "Mordecai…."

He sniffled a little and he smelled soap. He realized that the doctor have been cleaning Mordecai's body. He smiled a little and began to talk to him.

Rigby - "Hey dude it's your bro Rigby. Me and a lot of people miss you man, we need you, please don't die.

He felt like tears was gonna come out of his eyes but they didn't. Soon he started to have a memory of him and Mordecai:

_It was when they where five years old. It was spring break and they where at the park eating chocolate ice cream. _

_Rigby - "Mordecai?"_

_Mordecai - "Yeah dude?"_

_Rigby - "What are you gonna do when you get older?"_

_Mordecai - "Be a really awesome artist! What about you?"_

_Rigby - "Be an awesome rock star! Whooo!"_

_Mordecai giggled and continue to eat there ice cream and Mordecai said:_

_Mordecai - "Dude image we work at this park?"_

_Rigby - "No way! We will be losers! Only losers worked at this place!"_

_Mordecai - "That right! We are cool guys that are very very cool!"_

_Mordecai - "Yeah we are cool guys!"_

_Rigby - "Yeah we are!"_

_Mordecai and Rigby - "OHHHHHHHH!"_

_They laugh and continue to eat their ice cream. Then Mordecai said:_

_Mordecai - "Rigby?"_

_Rigby - "Hm?"_

_Mordecai - "I'm glad we are best friends."_

_Rigby - "Me too dude. You promise you won't die young?"_

_Mordecai - "I promise. Do you promise?"_

_Rigby - "Of course I do. We are only gonna die of old age."_

_Mordecai - "That's right."_

_They did a pinkie promise on it and they both said:_

_Mordecai and Rigby - "Best bros for live!"_

_They smiled and continue to eat their ice cream._

_Flashback ends._

Rigby smiled and took Mordecai's limp feathered hand into his own and said to him:

Rigby - "I miss you."

But then he heard a long beep. He saw the heart monitor. The line wasn't going up. It was now flat and it was still a long beep. Rigby's eyes widen and said:

Rigby - "No…No…No...I-I-it-t-t CANT BE! HE CAN'T BE GONE!"


	8. This Can't be Happening!

**Hi guys I just wanted to know I'm glad you all like the last chapter I made and I wanna thank u guys and sorry if the last one made you guys cry.**

**Anyway, chapter will be about Rigby extremely said about what happen until in the end he is gonna get a huge surprise at the end. ;)**

**P.S There's going to be two references in the flashback, but you gotta guess the episode from. And I give you a hint; it's when we first met Skip's rival. And another where Mordecai dreams of him and Margaret on a tropical island.**

**So relax, and enjoy the story!**

The heart monitor line was flat. Rigby was shock and his eyes was widen.

Rigby - "No…No…No...I-I-it-t-t CANT BE! HE CAN'T BE GONE! IT JUST CAN'T BE! MORDECAI PLEASE WAKE UP!"

He went to Mordecai, and began to shake him awake. But he didn't response, not even a slight twitch. Rigby still hold on to Mordecai shoulders and look at him with tears. He started to have the memory of the flashback.

_Flashback_

_When they go to eating their ice cream, Rigby look at Mordecai and said:_

_Rigby - "Mordecai?"_

_Mordecai - "Hm?"_

_Rigby - "I know us pinky promise on not to die until we are very old, but what you would do if I die young?"_

_Mordecai - "How young?"_

_Rigby - "23."_

_Mordecai - "What would you die of if you die at that age?"_

_Rigby - "If I arm wrestle a really strong guy."_

_Mordecai - "I would be very sad, and I would cry a little. But I'll still live my life but still be very sad. What about you?"_

_Rigby - "Would you die the same and wrestle strong guy?"_

_Mordecai - "Nah, I'm stronger then you."_

_Rigby - "Stop Talking!"_

_Mordecai - "(chuckles) Nah, I would probably die if I was lock in a meat locker and the temperature like 10 or 20 degrees._

_Rigby - "If you die like that, I would be sad, and cry for a while but still live my life. I still would be very sad._

_Mordecai - "Don't worry dude, we are not gonna die young."_

_Rigby - "That's right. We are best bro for life and we are not going to die young!"_

_Mordecai - "Yeah we aren't!"_

_Mordecai and Rigby - "OHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_They laugh and finish eating the ice cream._

_End of flashback._

Rigby still holding Mordecai by his shoulders and his eyes was filling with tears.

Rigby - "Mordecai….You cant be dead….We made a promise….You has to keep that promise…."

He closes his eyes tight, and the tears started to come out. He also head on to Mordecai's feathers on his shoulder tight. He was about to get down but he accidently rip the feathers off of Mordecai's shoulders.

Rigby - "Huh?"

He saw the feathers in his hand and scream and sob and said:

Rigby - "Why Mordecai…..Why?"

He continues to sob and his eyes look swollen. He look at Mordecai's body one more time, and he was about to leave to tell the doctor what happen.

But then the heart monitor began rising up again. Then Rigby was a about to leave until he heard a weak voice.

"Rigby?"


	9. Your Awake!

**Hi Guys so anyway I know u guys where worried that if Mordecai had died or not well now u get to read this chapter and find out!**

**Anyway, this chapter is about Mordecai finally being awake and Rigby was really happy and other stuff.**

**So relax, and enjoy the story!**

Rigby turn around and saw Mordecai's eyes halfway open.

Rigby - "Mordecai!"

He ran to him and hugs him tightly. Fresh tears of joy came running down his cheeks.

Rigby - "That god you are ok! You got me really worried bro!"

Mordecai - "Rigby….Your hurting me!"

Rigby realize this and let him go.

Rigby - "Sorry."

Mordecai - "How long was I out?" He winces in pain as his move up a little in the bed.

Rigby - "About a week."

Mordecai - "Whoa…I must have been REALLY out of it. What happen?"

Rigby - "Well from the fight, you drive threw the wall to save me, but the Were-Skunk pull the back wheel which cause you along the cart to crash."

Rigby - "Yeah we didn't know if you would awake up again. But you your awake now and that all I care about."

Mordecai smiled at this, and Rigby smiled too. He took out his cell phone, and he called everyone to tell everyone that Mordecai have woken up from the accident. He know that Benson will be relieved, Pops would be happy and give Mordecai a big hug, Skips would just smile, Muscle Man, and High Five Ghost, would be happy but know that will cover it up.

Rigby had been quit for a minute and wanted to take something off his chest.

Rigby - "Dude."

Mordecai - "Yeah?"

Rigby - "I wanted to say I'm sorry I made those stupid solids."

Mordecai - "Dude its ok."

Rigby - "No listen, the truth is that I did want you to make your moves on Margaret. It just that I didn't want to be with Eileen before I like her more. So I thought if I made you do those solids, Eileen would want to end the double date earlier and want to go home. The last solid I didn't want to do, but I thought it was the only way. The tape thing well Muscle Man told me to do it even though I didn't want to."

Mordecai - "its ok dude, I understand."

Rigby - "And remember the promise we made?"

Mordecai - "You mean the pinky promise?"

Rigby - "Yeah at first I thought you haven't broken the promise because I thought you died."

Mordecai - "Rigby, I would never break that promise."

Rigby - "Me either."

Mordecai - "We may have broken promises but that the promise we will never break."

Rigby - "Yeah we won't!

Mordecai and Rigby - "OHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They laugh until it was Rigby time to go."

Rigby - "I gotta go dude."

Mordecai - "Ok dude."

Rigby - "And Mordecai?"

Mordecai - "Yeah dude?"

Rigby - "I'm glad you are awake."

Mordecai - "Thank dude you're the best."

They smiled at each other, and then Rigby left the hospital. He was so happy that he's best friend was alive and kept the promise.


	10. Aftermath

**Hi guys I wanted to thank u all for liking this story. I got goods news, and I got bad news.**

**The bad news is that this is the final chapter of the story sadly. **

**But the good news is that this chapter will make all of you guys like and be happy!**

**This chapter will be about Mordecai back at the house and Rigby is happy and tell him about how he felt about the accident.**

**So relax and enjoy this last chapter!**

It been a week and a half since the accident, and Mordecai was able to leave the hospital. Most of his injures had healed expect for his right arm, and his left leg where still in casts, so he had to use the crutches to help walk for a few weeks. Some of his friends and family members get to sign his casts.

But other than that, he was glad that he was back at the park with his bro Rigby. Right now, they are in the house watching TV. Then Mordecai said:

Mordecai - "I'm going to get something to drink."

He was getting up and he was wincing a little. He was still in pain due to the accident and his arm and leg haven't healed yet. Rigby saw him and said:

Rigby - "Dude, I'll get it."

Mordecai - "Ok."

He sat back down and Rigby went to get him something drink. Mordecai was worried about Rigby, he been acting weird every since that he came home. Once Rigby comes back with the drink, he will ask him.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Rigby was getting Mordecai some soda. He wanted to tell Mordecai how felt about the accident but didn't have the guts to do it. So he decides that the day was the day he was going to do it.

He started to walk back to the kitchen and gave Mordecai his soda.

Mordecai - "Thanks dude."

Rigby - "No problem."

Rigby sat down, and gave Mordecai his soda. Then Mordecai look at him and said:

Mordecai - "Dude, is their something you wanna tell me? You look upset and sad."

Rigby - "It's nothing."

Mordecai - "Come on dude, you can tell me. You can't keep feeling like that forever."

Rigby - Ok. When you where knock out f-from the accident, I got so sad and scared t-that I thought that you where going to die…"

He started to cry a little and some tears fell down his cheek. Then Mordecai place a hand from his shoulder and said:

Mordecai - "It's ok dude. Everything is fine now."

Rigby sniffled a little and said:

Rigby - I know man, but when you where knock out, I thought my life would be over. It will never be the same without you. I also thought that you have broke that promise we have made. That the only promise that we have kept."

Mordecai soon remembers that promise and said:

Mordecai - "Dude, I know that the only promise we will keep, but that promise will never break. Also if I did die young it's not really my fault cause it's some of the things we cant control."

Rigby - "I guess your right. Beside, I wouldn't blame you. Death is one of things that sucks, and control it."

Mordecai - "Yeah, at least I woke up."

Rigby - "Yeah I was so happy."

Mordecai - "Rigby, if I did die, I would be no matter what….unless I was a ghost then it wouldn't be so bad."

Rigby - "Yeah it wouldn't!"

Mordecai and Rigby - "OHHHHHHHH!"

They laugh and then Rigby said:

Rigby - "Mordecai?"

Mordecai - "Hm?"

Rigby - "You are the best friend and bro I ever had."

Mordecai - "You too man."

**End**

**Thanks you all for liking my story! I'm sorry that it ended and I hope you all like it! And sorry it took so long, I was a little lazy, had writers block, and my family came for a BQQ.**


	11. I Need Ideas

**Hey guys I wanted to thank you all for liking my story Please Don't Go Bro :D**

**I'm having trouble to write next since I'm done with my old one. And I don't really have that "feeling" of counting my old stories yet. **

**So if you have an idea for a story I can do, please leave a review or PM me, and will talk about it.**

**See you later alligators! :P**


End file.
